kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Escape from the Seraglio
is the 73 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima looks at the calender in disbelief. It is already 31th August, the last day of the summer break, meaning the last day of free game time. While his plan was to play games for 40 days straight, he was disrupted by Tenri & Nora, Airi, and Sumire Uemoto. With only one day left, Keima wishes to spend it to how he wants to. Keima then calms himself down and decided to play all of his games with all of his might and he won't let anyone interfere. Just then, Elsie happily jumps and asked her brother if he wants to play. Keima instantly traps Elsie in a box, seal it and sent Elsie away. Just as Keima was about to enter in his house, Tenri appears and greets Keima. Keima became worried and cuts the conversation before entering his home hurriedly. Diana then appears in Tenri's mirror complaining why Keima isn't treating her like his childhood friend. Tenri defends by saying that she's nervous. Diana angrily said that Tenri finally became Keima's neighbors again and warned Tenri that if she don't go on offensive, someone else will take Keima away from her. This speech made Tenri feel depressed as Diana tries to apologise. Back at Keima's situation, as Keima was feeling relieved that Diana did not come out, and decided to play in the toilet just in case. As Keima opened the door, he found out that Haqua was just about to finish her toilet break. As Keima begins to realises that Elsie's invitation moments ago was about playing together with him and Haqua. As Keima mumbles about how careless he was, Haqua quickly grabs her scythe to smash Keima brutally. As Keima thinks to himself that he must endure Haqua's wrath a little longer so that he could play his games, Tenri walks into the house. Just when Tenri sees this, Diana took over her and angrily beat up Keima too, while saying that she will free Keima from his perversions. Diana also said that if he makes Tenri sad, her powers will also drop. Haqua then asks who is Diana/Tenri to while Diana replied that she (Tenri) is Keima's fiancee. Haqua shocked and quickly went to an out-cold Keima to ask more question, only to let Diana swap back with her while saying to Keima that any contact with other girls is forbidden. Haqua said she cannot just do nothing as she quickly uses her hagoromo to grob Keima and was shocked when Diana easily cuts it. Suddenly, Diana struggles and reverts back to Tenri. Tenri quickly apologies for Diana's action as Keima said he will just need to keep pressing the button to advance. As Elsie was slowly floating back to home, thinking how she will punish Keima, she suddenly gets a notice from the government. Back at he Katsuragi household, Haqua was shocked to found out that Diana is a heavenly being, who seal the Old Hell. Haqua said that she's never heard about this and asks if Diana's a runaway spirit which Keima denied since Haqua's sensor did not react. Just when Haqua said that she will report the situation to her superiors, Keima immediately holds Haqua's hand and said that his heart is telling him that its best not to say about this conversation yet. Diana then agrees with Keima , while seating between him and Haqua, that she feels that for some purpose that it's best to not letting the new devils know of her existence. Haqua still said that she will report this matter as Diana reminds Haqua not to stick to Keima (while both pulling Keima's cheek and insulting him). Elsie suddenly dashed into the house and said that they have a problem because there was a change of district chiefs. In the last panel, Nora visit Keima's house and announces to everyone in the house that she has became the new district chief of Elsie's area, shocking everyone else. Trivia *This chapter's title references , a song composed by *Tenri's western clothing is from the school teacher in . (p.1) *Tenri and Nora as , Airi as , and Sumire as on Keima's illustration. Additionally, the reference on the same page. (p.3) *How Keima walks in on Haqua is a parody of a scene from . Here's the anime verson. (p.8) * is an ancient Italian word for . Reference Category:Summary Category:Chapters